A new type of devil
by ranger23rd
Summary: A new type of devil arise will he be able to fight the new fallen angles and angles or will he and the devil society crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**So I want to say that their will be tanks for each faction like Soviet tanks for fallen angel, American and British tanks angel, and German, Japanese, and Italian tanks devils to explain this in short think of a human that can go as tall as their certain tank and can gain their armor and go as fast and the firepower also known as strength but have their defaults like engine break down and as always I own nothing and enjoy.**

I lifted up the box and look around the place and put it with the other box and start to unpack the stuff like the radio and some paint for every target I hit and start pulling out a board showing kills and lifts up another board and another just in case the first one gets full of kills and I lift up a pull up bar and start setting it up get the other stuff like building the bed and set up the radio and the computer with the TV because and that took three to four hours and look at the time showing that Sunday is almost over and I will have to get to the new coed school and fall asleep on the bed.

*beep beep beep be-* I punched the alarm clock out the window hitting the mailman and gets up getting dressed and puts on a tank commander cap and starts walking with the school uniform and I see cross the bridge and see the school so I keep my head low so know one can see my eyes (sorta like world conquer if you ever played that game) and keep walking and turn my head to see three guys get chased by some girls making me remembering the times I got myself in fights with the t-34's and shermans those were good times.

I made it to the office got my scheduled and walk to the class waiting to be introduced since I was transferred from a school in Germany and from their was transported from America probably for all the fighting and damaged I did to the property but anyways I walk in and when he asked me to introduce myself I just told them my name and thats it sitting down near the window taking off my hat and switching it with my commander sunglasses and with that their was someone staring at me a girl with white hair but to me it's nothing because I can tell she would be worthy to fight one day but that day is not today. During lunch I start to walk around looking for someone to fight but as usual people that try to be tough against me they back away when they see me being ready to fight they start to run off or piss their pants or both and s now I am being ready to lean on a tree and see a girl with red hair staring at me but I got up and look again I just walked to class and after a while class was over I went looking to see if their was a sherman or a t-34 somewhere around here so I can fight something

I see that when I was crossing the bridge the pervert was getting asked out by someone and I knew right away that was a fallen angel and she knew that I was a tiger tank from the look I got from her and he looks back and see's me and her staring each other down but knowing me I won that little staring contest and I kept walking but only to run into a gang of t-34/85 making them look back we both got ready for a good fight they charged me in their full size while I went to mine I slammed one down and kicked the other into a tree while one jumped on my back and the other started to get the other two up and I jumped back down landing on the one on my back making him get off. The others charged again making me lift on up and kick the other two and slamming the one in my hand down making them try to fight again only for my to shove my fist through ones gut and rip him in two while the other three try getting up and leave while I grab another one ripping his head off and leaving it their for the birds letting the other two go to let the fallen angels know that a new tank is in town and is ready to fight but for now it's time for me to go home and add two more tally's to the board after putting the tally's on the board I grab the radio and let my younger cousin the panzer IV or also known as Dave and my older brother king tiger or also known as Mike to let them know that their might be better competition over here but the Gremory clan and another clan are here also so to be on the look out.

I started to walk to the pull up bar and go to my tiger tank form but smaller since it's a narrow hallway and start lifting myself up only for me to break down and fall on my back almost landing near my cat making her hide somewhere I try getting up but since it take a few minutes to get back up after so I stay on the floor for a while and then after that I get up and try again jumping up grabbing the bar and lift my self up doing about thirty to forty pull ups.

After destroying the alarm I start walking around and see the pervert right their waiting making me think that a fallen angel think's he a threat well they should think of me as a threat since I can take on to about hundreds maybe even more but if he has something like draige (did I spell that right) than I might fight him one day but for now he's as weak as a tooth pick and I guess I can wait here since that fallen angel will kill him at the fountain and I might have a good fight for once.

After waiting until sun down she told him "could you die for me?" that got him confused and when she went for a kill I smirked and ran forward in my tiger tank form making her realize that I was here for awhile and I slammed into her making crash into the fountain making her throw a spear making it only bounce off my armor making her realize I am a tank devil making her retreat but I pull out a mg42 and fire at her missing but after she left. I heard the a portal open and Rias gremory comes out and see me looking to were the fallen angel left but tank devils are known as strays until a clan picks them as their own but for now I am a stray after she gave him a piece she walks up to me "hello lance" I guess my name spread fast in the under world for being a great warrior and took on two peerages and it was two major ones and she asked me "do you want to join my peerage" I look at her and I was tired of running "ok Rias gremory and I will be honored to fight against the Gremory's once again" bows and she has to kill me to be able to since I am in tiger tank form I change back to human and shes does the process so here is my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter and I own nothing**

I woke up crushing another alarm and got up feeling different more well I finally have a place to call home now well now I have to listen to my new master I got dressed and went to pick up my cat and pet it since I have time to kill because I accidentally sent the time to early.

After leaving to school I walk and on the way I see the perv holding Rias stuff I almost laughed and knowing Gremory for about since we were kids we knew each other me and her were childhood friends but than I was just a young mg42 we were weak than but by the time it's the end of the school year I am going to be a veteran tiger but for now I have to keep fighting to show who's meant to lead their tank soldiers and I want to be the one to lead them not my older brother but if he gets their first than what am I to stop him from his goals well at least I am not running anymore and I get to have a place to call home.

I start running towards the school but I ran into the wall man I have my engine at times and almost broke it lucky no one was around to see the almost hole in the wall but for now I need to get in class but this time without running so I started to walk towards class and sat in the seat next to the window putting on my commander cap and relax and after a while that same girl from last time was staring at me from the corner of her eyes but when I look up I see that she turns her head. After class I guess the so called 'prince of kuoh academy' went to fetch me for Rias and after following him the girls made comments but I didn't really care as long I get to crush stuff I am fine and after a while we entered and it seems the girl from the class I am in is here but I went to the couch hearing the water running from the shower knowing were waiting for the perv I sit only for the couch to almost break since when we jump we make the ground shake but I rest for a while. After waking up and seeing the perv here I roll only to fall off the couch breaking the table with my hand but hey thats why they call me a heavy tank and after Rias sat down I got up and start to grumble about needing a bigger couch while the perv was watching her boobs I raise my fist and slammed my fist over his head making him look back at me and see that I ain't afraid to fight and I lean on the wall falling back to sleep but only skipping to how their explaining how the devil and evil piece work but than she explains what type of devil I am and how the person that killed him was a fallen angel and right when she said that I woke up and start throwing fist saying "were were I gonna shove my fist so far up their throat that their gonna need to drink from a bendy straw" they look at me. I asked "what?" they went back to the conversation making me walk to the nearest window and look out to see if I can see any t-34 or something because I have not hit anything for a day so I grab the broken table and started to use that as a punching bag making everyone look at me again and see me kick the table and start walking towards them and lisen to the rest and after the whole explaining everything to him I left making them wonder and them sending the neko to follow me.

I ran right into some more t-34's this time theirs ten or eleven but nothing much but cannon fodder one ran at me but I kicked him down smashing his head in while another charges me only for me to grab him and dislocate his arm and grab the other one and slam him into another one and lifts the other one and kick another but their was to many because some jumped on my back I grabbed one that was crawling and I rip him in half and threw him at the them making some of them pull back from the fight leaving the three on my back so I jump back and landed on them killing them I get up pushed off the corpse on my back I grab the last one that has his arm dislocated and ripped his head off and started to limp back home since one actually kicked my leg hard enough to the point it's going to leave a mark and I turn around not feeling the neko presents so I left.

I got home and see my cat sleeping and she stretches seeing me walk in the house and starts to meow at me and walk next to my legs and starts to climb up and goes to my shoulder and than my head to curl up and fall back asleep making me wonder why she is always so calm. I put her back to her bed and lay down on my bed looking at the ceiling only to hear the portal to open and to see Rias look at me and see Koneko right their and see my cat get up and walk back towards me and lays down still making me question why she never panics when someone new shows up "why didn't you say their was others?" I look at her "Because I am to prove my worth to become leader of my own army and besides my great grandfather served under the gremory clan and he died during the great war letting my father to lead and soon it will be either me or my brother and we rarely hit the age of maus since we usually die at the age of king tiger so I my brother die I will be next up in charge but seeing how we were forced out of are old territory now we live up here so ya".

"So you can leave Rias I am fine for now and besides don't you have a perv to watch out for" she walks out leaving Koneko to stay and for her to leave to well I guess I can finally get some sleep. I wake up and go to school but decide to skip class and wait in the room Rias was here but I guess catching up with her on what we missed in are passed and I sit down on the couch and we started catching up and were she found her peerage at and I told her about the many battles I fought against either angel, fallen angel, or stray devil and she seemed impressed but wonder if I got injured since we were childhood friends and how I would have to put her on my shoulders to get something me and her can't reach and how me and her would help each other out.

It seems we are going to fight a stray so I grabbed my flamethrower and got ready waiting to arrive and when we did arrive I got in my tiger form and walked to the door and kicked it down breaking it open and walked in letting them fight and when a part of her tried attacking Rias I grabbed it and burned it "no one attacks a childhood friend when I am around" she lets me finish the stray off and I run forward jumping up and landing on her and started to punch her with all I got and slammed her head into the floor and used my flamethrower to finish her off and got up letting Rias to get the final blow but I lift her up to my shoulder like old times making her yelp and blush making Issei jealous and her finish the stray making me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess I am doing good ya right anyways enjoy and I own nothing and their also type of artillery so ya**

*flashback*

We were all holding the fort after the devils and older tanks and arty left while the new devils and younger tanks and arty hold only for a attack by the fallen angels that's when I see some are veterans and I point forward and everyone started to run from side to side to hold the new threat thats when the arty set up position and fire a rain of arty while we mg and panzer I charged them or head butting them I kicked one at another fallen angel and if the older tanks and arty and devils to return but the damn phoenix was leading them so probably might be late to arrive I lift one up and threw him at the others while some are throwing barrels and hitting them with chairs I grabbed a table with another one and throw it at another row of fallen angels we had to hold them back for so long that's until the t-34 arrived thats when we knew that we must fight as one. I jumped on one and started to punch him only for him to throw me at the devil that was running out and I got up straight away and I look at him and say "common and get back in the fight" I lift him up and push him forward grabbing a chair and charging forward breaking it over the t-34 knocking him out but that's until a panzer IV ran right into the fallen angels that were charging making us look at them and see that are reinforcements arrive with the gremory clan since they were to relieve are position but were held up I took off my helmet and cheered with the others making the fallen angels retreat back. I climbed up the panzer IV and shouted "take that you sons of bitch's and don't come back" throws a rock at the ones still pulling back and everyone starts cheering and jumping while the gremory's start walking inside to see the injured lying the ground and see a young devil holding his inside from the fallen angel bombardment and they see me and the others lift up are regiment flag that was knocked down that show's bat wings and to show it attached on a tank with red background.

*end of flashback*

I look around put her down when we made it back and rember the flag that was placed but the fort is probably still damaged and turn into a museum I started walking home until Rias walked up to me asking "What did happen to the fort you were at" I stopped and turn around "we were to be relived by your father's forces but the Phoenix took the Italians tanks and artillery to counter their offensive they thought was to the east but really it was from the north but they attacked when we were least prepared taking out a few devils from their arty assault making us run everywhere I was the one to help hold when your father finally arrived we were lucky to have just injured and just one or two dead but after their help we were able to raise the flag again and I don't know after that we were sent to head out to the north with your father.

She looks at me surprised and asked anything else "we were lucky to serve under your father and for him to lead us but for now let's just leave the subject alone" I left her wondering what else happened. When I made it home I see my cat walking around with my helmet when I was younger and see it's to big for her I took it off of her and put it back next to the regiment flag that was set on the wall with a picture of the whole regiment and showing the gremory's next to me and my father. I smile and walk to my bed and layed down and fell asleep and when I woke up I see my cat and how she is still asleep and I got up after throwing the alarm next to the pule thats broken and got my commander cap and uniform and went to the club building and see everyone their talking and when I got closer the perv got slapped for seeing a nun or something but it was funny to see him get slapped but he turns around mad and walks away making me walk up to Rias "what happened with him" she looks at me "I forbid him for going back" "thats actually agreeable". After him getting a new contract I leaned in waiting until Rias said to go their when we arrived I ran through breaking through the wall running at the priest making him look back and making me turn around "prepare to crumble before rumble" (I just had to) picks up a chunk of the wall and through it at him making Issei duck down missing him and the others making me start slamming stuff into him and when I kicked him out the window making me smirk he didn't leave a mark but when we had to leave Koneko lifted him up while I ran behind them slamming my fist into the wall and jumped into the portal shouting "COBY" throwing a brick at the priest. After Issei arguing about saving her I walked out not giving a damn.

I was walking back to school the next day hearing about Issei meeting her again and him going to fight the fallen angels made me smirk so I followed him their and see Koneko and Kiba turn to see me walk up and see me crack my knuckles slamming my fist into the door ripping one part off and shoving the other part into the wall and walk in to see that same damn priest and a ISU standing their I ran at him and tackle him through a wall while the others start fighting. He punched me to the ground and see Issei running up the stairs so he broke through the wall shouting to him "were do you think your going devil" he gets his hand about to grab him only for me to tackle him into the wall and punch him in the back only for him to elbow me back and for him to chase Issei and I run after him tripping him and throwing him to were Issei and the fallen angel are with him breaking through the floor and me punching him and than smashing his head in with me severely bruised. When they were deciding the fallen angels fate I walk up and when Issei try's to kill her I grab his arm and pull it away from her and they looked at me with her looking at me to "she is mine" thats when she realized what I mean and got scared trying to get away with me kicking her out and they all see me do that wondering why "because I need a trophy for my victory and I ain't going to have a head in my house".

After getting home and setting her down I lift my cat up put her next to the fallen angel and goes to the kitchen to eat the sandwich I made and walked up stairs and get some rest for the night. When I woke up I walked down stairs and see my cat on the fallen angels lap with the fallen angel petting her making me walk up and when she looks up she got scared and my cat got up and climbed up my arm with the fallen angel shaking in the chair until I walk over and pull out a water bottle throwing it to her.


	4. not a chapter

So for those people who are complaining about my stories like this don't waste your time with reading any of them unless it's the starship troopers story that one I put effort into it and will start moving the stories that I will work on there and the death through metal story is being moved there being changed to the RWBY universe much better looking than on here, now I wish you all have a good day.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am back and I might need help with how to describe them for now though enjoy and I own nothing but my characters oh and I decided to change their weapons to their tank weaponry, so their bolt action to except panzer II, I and armored vehicles enjoy.**

I walk in and look at her still seeing her shake like a new born and that made me laugh but I held it in to show respect and I put my cat down and watch her walk off while the fallen angel starts drinking the water while I started to walk to the Regiment flag and started to look at the picture showing Panzer I to Panzer VIII and from the Stug I to the Stug III I pick up the helmet and stare at it and I put it back and turn around and pick up the cat food and start pouring it into a cat bowl that says catty. After I was done pouring the cat food I turn around and see the fallen angel stare at me still thinking I might kill her until I went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast and I see from the corner of my eye that she got up but I might as well let her since she is in a new to the place and let her explore around a bit.

I walked towards the shelf while the bacon is being made and the good thing about being a commander of my regiment is that I get weekly supplies were ever I am but the down side is that if i am somewhere that involves storms than the supplies get scattered at that location, but for me the supplies are more food and ammunition to keep my weapons loaded and sometimes a replacement weapon. I walked back to the bacon and put it on a plate and put the pancakes on it's own plate to and I walked off past the pictures showing me and some panzer iv and a stug iii right next to me while I was a panzer iv myself holding onto a mg42 looking forward while they had made goofy looks.

I walked past another one and see me and another stug iv on my shoulders smiling and hugging me with me acting like I was going to drop her (so tank destroyers are declared females and some of them can be AA guns but if they are mobile than they have someone like another tank who was not given his weapon lifting them up while they fire) I sorta smile at it and went back to walking down the hallway and saw her look at the one picture with a fort in the background that had smoke coming out of it and with me and the others in my regiment thats in front of it and I walk towards her and said "that was the battle that changed the tide of the war" I spooked her I guess because she didn't know I was their.

She looked at me and back at the picture that's when I said "are regiment was to push the fallen angels away from us which we were also nicknamed the legion of the damned, we always had to hold back the enemy from minor locations but to us it was important" I look back to the picture and turned around and walked back down the hall and stopped were a old rifle was. I looked inside to see a uniform that has medal's on it with a officers cap next to it making me smile at it.

I walk away from it heading to the kitchen only to see catty walk past me with some cat food on her making me chuckle, I pick her up and ask her "so did you enjoy the food"?" it meows at me and starts rubbing her head on my hand purring making me smile, I let her climb my arm and watch her jump onto the couch while I walked into the kitchen to eat some bacon because bacon is great. After I grabbed a piece I started eating it and then watch the fallen angel walks into the kitchen and look's around nervously "you know you don't have to be scared I usually treat my prisoners and trophy's like I treat my soldiers, with respect" grab's a piece of bacon and bites into it, she grabs a piece and bites into it then smiles and start eating it.

I get up and said "enjoy I need to head to school and if I find anything broken your going to end up in a wheel chair for life" goes to the door and grabs my bag and opens it and close's on my way out and start walking across the bridge looking around seeing a car drive by.

Timeskip

I was sitting down cleaning my sunglasses waiting for the class to end, while waiting I look outside to see some students talking outside and some girls talking about whatever that's when the bell rang, I got up and walked out the door leaving the room heading to the orc to see what Rias wants me to do today. I walk inside and see her sitting down next to Issei, she never did learn of why we are treated as outcast's but I think it's best if she doesn't know why only the devil's treat their creations as monsters. I sit down on the couch next to Koneko, I look up and hear Rias started saying that tonight that Asia and Issei is getting their familiar and that's when Serafall (I forgot I am just going off of what I remember) she and Rias start to argue about it and Issei is arguing with Serafall pawn, that's when I had enough I got up and grab Issei and Serafall pawn and slammed their head together knocking them out and said "You need to settle this because I am getting tired of hearing this arguing" that's when they decided on who win's a the tennis game and in the end dodge ball.

Timeskip

Before the tennis match Rias walks up to me and said do I like the outfit while Akeno start's bending in front of me to, I tell her "You look great and win this so we can play some dodge ball" my aura darken's scaring some near by people. They started using magic during the match and one of the tennis balls strayed to me almost hitting me only for me to grab it in time and toss it to over the railing, after the match we started to walk out that's when Rias asked me something I wanted her to ask later she said "Why are you and the other panzer's hated more than the stug's and at's?" I stop and look at her *sigh* "the reason they hate us is because during the war we were treated worse by more and more devils so we had enough and all of us revolted while your father (i don't know if he was in that war but I don't really know I am sorry) was always kind to us but we still revolted except the stug's and at's, we fought causing the devil's to focus their attention on the revolt making them forget about the current war and focus on how much we destroyed most of their army's" she look's at me shocked and said "and then."

I look to the sky "we kept are attacks up but me and my brothers took are old guard and some of are forces and attacked your father's army...we broke through most of his army while some of the stug's took us on at close quarters only for it to end in a massacre, by the end of the day we had to retreat but your father's army didn't leave unscathed either, they lost lot's of devil's during the fighting we attack are own home just to give us freedom like any other devil, me and my brothers marched back to are line's but most died of hunger since we were cut off by different household's that decided to cut off any more retreating panzer's" I look forward and keep walking.

I look back to her and said "we were stopped and started to hold the hill"

Flashback

Some panzer III run by holding their weapons waiting for the devil's to push forward I lift my mg42 and look to the left to see my brother direct his old guard to the left flank while my other brother moves his to the right flank, I look to my troops and said "The enemy is out their moving on are position I can't promise you anything that we can't reach but I can tell you that when they get close well drive that straight down this damn hill and that we will fight them even with are bear hands now let's drive them home" they start to cheer and get into position with me grabbing the hilt of my sword, and the other hand on my mg42. That's when I see some of the devil's charging up hill, I pull out my sword and shout "charge show them the taste of are steel, for the Deutschland!" they start going over the destroyed tree's in panzer form with me leading the way, the look on the devils face's showed that their commander's made a mistake of attacking us, most turning tail the other's start backing up step by step only for my sword to strike one down.

Timeskip (3rd pov)

The only sound that could be heard is the sound's of the wind and a flag flying over head that's when a devil commander walk's up to the flag with a sword getting ready to cut the flag down only for it to get parried by another sword showing that a panzer commander is alive blocking his attack's in regular form only for the flag to get cut knocking him down, the only sound that can be heard is the sound of flesh getting pierced.

 **I hope you like it this took sometime to make and I hope that you see the reference I put in their oh and I'll give you a hint Jackie Chan play's in the movie so let me know what you think and what I can improve on.**


End file.
